Dark Twist
by mysterious fantasy
Summary: To start off its a Valtor / Baltor Bloom story. It's been in the back of my mind since I read Broken Pieces, which was incredible and very inspiring! Summary: Bloom and Valtor have an interesting relationship that is hidden from the world. Will the Winx figure it out before its too late? Or is it already too late to save her?


**I'm not sure if I will make it into a real story, depends on reviews I guess.**

 **Well I should probably be explain things here... but honestly it just popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I have nothing to really say except enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** **: I own nothing but the ideas, otherwise certain things in this would have actually happened.**

 _ **Dark twist**_

He was the best kisser ever. She was always at his mercy whenever his hands took her hips, and she absolutely loved it. They had been having these secret 'meetings' since their talk on Andros. And each time they seemed to get more intense. Bloom knew what would eventually happen, and it did scare her a little. But knowing how Valtor was he would make sure she felt nothing but unimaginable pleasure. His hand went under the band of her skirt and she moaned. His other hand trailed lightly up her back and she arched. His lips breathed hot breathe on her neck and she shivered. He knew how to work her by now, and she enjoyed that immensely. Finally he broke the kiss and they stared at each other, knowing they had to separate but neither wanting to.

"You've got to go now dear. We will pick this up next time."

"Hmmmm is that a threat or a promise?" She whispered into his neck. He smirked when he caught the excited glint in her catlike eyes.

"Maybe a little of both, if your lucky." He whispered just as seductively. They had to be quite due to the trix being somewhere in the caves. He ran his fingers through her messy red hair, remembering back when he first met her how he could never get it out of his head. He never imagined back then that they would be this close. That he would have her. Though it did take some effort on his part and an accident on Blooms, but here they were, secret partners in crime and love.

"Ughghg that infernal sound." She grunted when her watch went off, signifying the girls would be looking for her soon. She pulled her disheveled clothes back into the right places and hid the hickeys with a spell.

"Well you best not be late, and don't forget your cover." He teased her. She rolled her eyes at him and made sure her 'looks' went back to normal.

"Oh I won't. But I can't wait to get those scrolls and find a spell to properly fool them. That way I don't have to hide anymore." She sighed. She hated not being able to be free, even though she finally had control again. But she must be patient and keep up the act.

The winx truly were idiots since they didn't realize it yet, either that or Bloom was just a fantastic actor. Probably both. She walked up to Valtor and kissed him one more time before turning to leave. She stopped mid turn though due to his grabbing her shoulders. She was confused until he touched her neck and whispered a spell. The mark disappeared, though she had wondered why it hadn't earlier with her spell. He saw the question in her eyes and went ahead and answered it.

"Your spell was simply to cover blemishes, not hide other marks. Now go on my dear, before Stella starts searching your room for god knows what." She smirked knowing what he was talking about.

After she left Darcy came out of a cave, clearly hiding the whole time. He knew she was their, he just didn't care.

"Well well well, you certainly have her on your side. I honestly couldn't believe it when she saved me in the woods but now I get it. Man do I love having her as an ally for once. Even in shadow haunt she was never actually on our side. She was just a servant to Lord Dahrkar. But this time she is much more lively, and i gotta say I like her more. But what will you do if the others find out? Her friends and my sisters won't be fond of any of this." Darcy remarked, thinking about the only other time she saw Bloom on the dark side, and worrying alittle about her sisters.

"Well they will have to learn to like it. As for the girls they will most likely be done for. Bloom can handle herself Darcy, you of all people should know that. If things go south she will figure it out." Valtor had the utmost confidence in her. But he also had a telepathic link with her too so that helped. If she needed help all she had to do was ask.

"Meanwhile until that happens we need to get those scrolls. They have spells that both me and Bloom desire." He turned around to start getting ready to make a plan of action. Darcy knew why they both needed the scrolls, and boy was she excited to see what the dark duo would do with them.

 **Well I guess just tell me what you think. Oh and did anyone catch the hint? You get a direct response in the next chapter if you caught it!**


End file.
